


The Asgard Need Another Dumb Idea

by Bil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Not to be taken seriously, Poetry, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil/pseuds/Bil
Summary: The Asgard need another dumb ideaSo my Colonel said "Hey! have no fear!We're all friends and allies here."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Asgard Need Another Dumb Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely but definitely on _Nemesis_ and _Small Victories_. I took great liberties with the plot line, but it's all in good fun. On a side-note, however, I believe I am mad. Absolutely bonkers. Heh, it's fun. I like having a Stargate song to sing while doing boring tasks.

  
I was walking home the other night,  
Got taken up in a blaze of light.  
Found myself in another place,  
Greys watching me with worried faces...

And the Asgard need another dumb idea  
And my Colonel says 'Hey! have no fear!  
We're all friends and allies here.'

So I'm going away on a holiday:  
Next galaxy's kinda far away,  
But I'll take my laptop and some trusty tools:  
My P-90 and my old slide rule...

'Cause the Asgard need another dumb idea  
So my Colonel said 'Hey! have no fear!  
We're all friends and allies here.'

So I do the job and the job is done;  
They're so advanced but overcome by dumb.  
The greys are happy now that they're free  
(And perhaps they'll name a ship after me...)

And if the Asgard ever need a dumb idea  
My Colonel'll say 'Hey! have no fear!  
We're all friends and allies here.'

\--


End file.
